


Skin on Skin

by allofuswithwings



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Rose, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack try to contain some purple goo that is threatening to engulf Torchwood and Cardiff. However, Jack has much more pressing matters he would like to address with the Doctor.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 12





	Skin on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a challenge set by SpaceCat : Ten/Jack from Rose's point of view.
> 
> Originally posted on Teaspoon in August 2007. I was but a baby fanfic writer at the time so it's cringy af.

_Handfuls of sweat-tangled hair, anytime, anywhere_

~*~

“SLIME!!”

Rose pointed her finger in terror down the corridor. The purple translucent goo had begun oozing its way toward her quickly. The heads of the Doctor and Jack appeared from the wall behind her. The Doctor spotted the slime and grabbed her hand, yanking her behind the wall with them, out of the sight of the goo. That was if it could see anyway. Rose wasn’t entirely sure.

“I thought you had it contained!” she hissed at them, and the Doctor shrugged innocently.

“I just wanted a closer look at it,” he explained. “It’s not my fault this Torchwood facility has such poor quarantine procedures.”

Jack flicked his head momentarily round the wall again to get a quick look at the slime’s progress. He grimaced anxiously, and then gave the two of them a shove down the passageway.

“Time to go!” he informed them. “This way!”

He took Rose and the Doctor by the hands, and the three of them broke into a jog down one of the Torchwood underground corridors. Jack stopped abruptly, jumped back as they rounded a corner to find more slime dropping out of the pipes in the walls.

“Maybe not this way?” the Doctor asked dryly. “And we can’t go back because it’s still there too.”

Jack turned back the way they came, grinning as he pushed past the Doctor to turn into another passageway.

“Don’t think I’m that stupid do you Doctor?” he asked. “I always have a plan.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him as he followed him down the new corridor.

“Yeah, it usually involves running away or getting blown up,” he remarked, returning the sly grin.

Jack stopped just ahead of them and reached up to the low ceiling, pulling off a metal grating and yanking down a steel, fold-out ladder.

“Ladies first,” he said, holding a hand up in gesture.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him as she began clambering up the small ladder.

“Fine, but no looking at my bum,” she called as she headed up.

The Doctor and Jack grinned at each other sheepishly, cutting short their staring of Rose’s rear. The Doctor went up next with Jack close behind.

“Don’t worry Rose, I’ve got a perfectly nice ass to look at right here,” Jack called cheekily.

The Doctor let out an “oi” of protest and Rose’s laughter echoed in the small metal room above. As the two men joined her in the enclosed space, she grinned to herself at their behaviour recently.

The last couple of days, since herself and the Doctor had arrived at Torchwood, there had been non-stop flirting. That wasn’t a surprise on Jack’s part, he was always like that, but the Doctor had been responding much more vigorously than he had done before.

A wink here, a sly comment there, and she was sure on several occasions she’d seen his eyes roving over Jack’s body. It was kind of thrilling to watch the sexual tension growing between them.

Jack motioned for them to step inside a small chamber to their right, and they obliged, Jack joining them. It was a tight squeeze and Rose found herself backed against one wall facing the Doctor, with his body pressed rather intimately against hers. Jack was behind them, braced against the Doctor’s back, and he pulled the chamber door closed behind himself. Rose looked up to find the Doctor’s face very close to hers, and she could feel his warm breath coming in short, shallow bursts on her skin.

“Not the best escape plan; suffocating in a closet,” the Doctor murmured dryly, a slight frown on his face.

Jack grinned and winked at Rose from over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Well, this lift is really only designed for one or two people, but we don’t have time to make two trips,” he explained. “It’ll take us up just below street level to some escape tunnels. Besides, I kinda like it; it’s cosy.”

He pressed a button on the wall and the chamber shuddered, beginning to ascend. Rose watched as the Doctor’s eyes widened slightly and he flicked a glance back at Jack.

“That’d better be your gun I can feel in my back,” he said, his voice strained in surprise.

Jack chuckled and shrugged innocently.

“Oh come on Doctor, you can’t blame me for finding this a little sexy. Running away from danger with you two spunks,” he murmured in the Doctor’s ear. “And now being squeezed against your body in a confined space. So sue me if I’m a bit horny.”

Rose felt the Doctor’s body shudder at the sensation of Jack’s hot whispers in his ear, and when his eyes met hers she watched as his pupils dilated and desire smouldered in them. To emphasise his point, Jack pushed his body harder against the Doctor’s, causing him to move closer to Rose against the wall.

She could feel the intimate shapes of his frame pressing into her body, and she noticed his eyes glance down as her bosoms were squeezed up between them. Rose’s breaths now matched the Doctor’s ragged gasps, and she glanced up at him in surprise as she felt him growing firm against her abdomen.

“Don’t worry Jack, you’re not the only one getting turned on,” Rose murmured. “I think the Doctor’s enjoying this more than he likes to admit.”

The Doctor stared at her with a startled expression, obviously surprised by her sudden forward nature. She couldn’t help it in the current situation.

“Rose!” the Doctor finally managed. “It’s not — I’m not — this is not turning me on!”

Jack laughed and Rose grinned slyly at him.

“Liar,” she chuckled.

To prove her point, she pushed her hips away from the wall and into his, grabbing his waist to press against the hard mound in his trousers. The Doctor groaned softly at this, his eyes wide, and then wiggled backward in an attempt to escape. This only caused him to jump around in surprise as he ran into Jack, and ended up facing him against the wall.

Rose watched Jack’s hand snaked around the Doctor’s waist as their bodies pushed against each other, and Jack’s eyes became locked onto the Doctor’s. Over the quiet rumble of the lift, Rose could hear their heavy breaths, and felt a tingle of excitement as they stared at each other, their faces only centimetres apart.

The tension in the room was like electricity, slowly building like a hum in the tiny space. This wasn’t something Rose had ever expected to see, but she secretly wished their lips would just move slightly to meet in a kiss.

Much to her disappointment, the lift then stopped and the door opened, causing Jack to stumble back out of the chamber. The Doctor snapped out of his trance, and composed himself, stepping out of the lift and starting down the tunnel.

Rose followed him out, grinning as Jack gave her a knowing wink, holding a hand out to her. She took it and then leaned close to him so the Doctor couldn’t hear.

“I think he likes you,” she giggled.

Jack leaned closer, his lips grazing her ear.

“And I think that you like that he likes me,” he whispered. “I’m not the only one getting turned on.”

Rose flushed, but the sheepish smile on her lips confirmed his suggestion. The Doctor, meanwhile, was waiting for them further up the corridor. He was turned back toward them, frowning.

“If you two girls are quite done gossiping, we should start heading back above ground now,” he told them.

Jack smiled at Rose again and then the two of them broke into a jog after the Doctor.

~*~

The tunnels led to a set of stairs up to the surface, sealed by a heavy iron door. Jack entered a code to open it and they found themselves not far down the street from Mermaid Quay. They began to head back to Torchwood to contain the slime, but all Rose could think about was the way the Doctor and Jack had looked at each other in that lift.

For Jack, it wasn’t surprising to Rose; she’d known for a while the way he felt about the Doctor. But the hunger in the Doctor’s eyes for Jack at that moment had been overwhelming. She’d never seen him look at anyone that way before. She knew she should be more jealous, but honestly, it was exciting more than anything.

“So I don’t understand how you two just aren’t shagging each other all the time,” Jack said suddenly. “All the danger you’re in and you don’t go back to the Tardis and get it on afterwards.” Rose choked on a giggle but the Doctor seemed gob smacked. Jack was grinning like a cat that got the cream. He knew he had hit a nerve.

“The Doctor doesn’t do that kinda thing,” Rose explained. “He doesn’t…dance.”

Jack looked at her perplexed.

“Dance?” he asked.

“Yeah, _dance_ ,” Rose said suggestively.

Jack’s expression turned to one of realisation and he smiled at the Doctor.

“Cute euphemism,” he replied. “So why not?”

The Doctor was staring at the ground in discomfort as they walked, his face contorting in bewilderment. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t know, maybe we’re just stupid apes obsessed with sex,” she said curtly. “He’s too civilised for that. Not even interested in a snog.”

The Doctor looked up at her, frowning. He folded his arms across his chest in annoyance.

“I am too. I don’t have a problem with it. I like snogging. I’m good at snogging,” he insisted.

Rose grinned to herself. He was taking the bait.

“Yeah? Prove it then,” she challenged. “Snog Jack.”

The Doctor’s mouth dropped open slightly.

“What…?” he spluttered.

“You heard me. Prove that you like it,” she dared. “Give Jack a great big snog. Right now.”

He stared at her, shocked again that she was being so forward.

“I’m not going to snog Jack in the middle of the street — ”

“Chicken,” Rose taunted.

“I’m not — ”

“Chicken!”

“Fine!!”

The Doctor grabbed hold of Jack’s head with both hands and pressed his lips firmly against Jack’s, taking him in a passionate kiss. Jack didn’t miss a beat and embraced the Doctor, messing his hands in the Time Lord’s hair as his mouth opened to let his tongue in.

Rose watched mesmerised as the two men snogged right in front of her, devouring each other fervently with heavy breaths. She stared as their tongues danced with one another, and her eyes followed Jack’s hand as it snaked its way down the Doctor’s back to grab hold of his bum.

At that moment, the Doctor seemed to realise what he was doing and broke away from Jack, breathing hard and looking a little dazed. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he cleared his throat, straightening himself up.

“There, is that enough?” he said abruptly. “Now can we get back to the slime?”

Jack and Rose nodded, and the three of them approached the building entrance to Torchwood. As they stepped through the doorway, Jack glanced sideways at Rose, a mischievous look in his eyes. He was up to something.

“Right, you stay here and wait for my team to return with the slime neutraliser,” Jack told her. “The Doctor and I will go back in to stop it from reaching the surface.”

Rose frowned, shaking her head. She opened her mouth to protest but Jack cut her off.

“I can’t die and the Doctor can regenerate,” he said. “You’re mortal so you stay here. No arguments.”

She nodded in defeat but then broke into a smile.

“Don’t do anything stupid like getting yourself killed,” she said to the Doctor. “I’ve grown quite attached to this new mug.”

The Doctor grinned widely back at her from the compliment.

“Yes, this body definitely has its advantages,” he mused. “Apparently gets a lot more snogging than any of the others.”

Rose watched as the Doctor winked at Jack, whose eyes were roving slowly up and down the Doctor’s frame. Jack then pulled his gun out and loaded it.

“Keep your phone on hand,” he said. “I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

He gave Rose a cheeky smile that the Doctor didn’t see, and then opened the door to the main lift down. Himself and the Doctor stepped inside and the doors closed behind them.

They hadn’t been gone more than a few seconds when Rose’s phone rang. It was Jack. She picked up, but didn’t say anything as she heard noises on the other end. At first it was just soft whispers of the Doctor’s name by Jack, accompanied by soft, wet sounds and breathing. Rose’s breath caught in her throat when she realised what it was.

They were kissing. In the lift. And Jack was letting her listen. She had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet, a fire beginning to burn inside her. The noise continued for a few moments more, before being joined by soft groans from the Doctor.

“I could taste your skin all day,” Jack whispered.

Rose knew that was for her benefit. She could just imagine him kissing and nibbling at the Doctor’s throat and neck, and she clenched her free fist in frustration. She heard the rustle of clothing, and she knew Jack was pulling at the Doctor’s tie and jacket. At this, she heard the Doctor’s breathy voice cut in.

“Jack…wait…” he whispered. “We have to stop…”

Jack obviously wasn’t listening, as the rustling continued for a few moments more. Then there was a loud rustle and all the noises stopped altogether.

“No, I mean it,” the Doctor said, more firmly now. “We can’t do this.”

Rose sagged in disappointment.

“Why not?” Jack countered. “I want you, you want me. I don’t see a problem.”

She grinned at his audacity.

“Well. Yes. That may be. But this is hardly the time or the place,” the Doctor said briskly.

Rose heard the sound of the lift doors opening.

“We’re here now, so we have to find a way to stop the goo,” the Doctor explained. “Come on.”

She heard the sound of footsteps and then the line went dead. Jack had hung up. She figured he must also have a superphone like her to get reception down in the Torchwood base. She just hoped he would call back soon.

Rose paced around impatiently, constantly checking the screen of her phone to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. She chewed her lip, her mind racing over what she’d heard and what might happen next. She also couldn’t get the image of Jack and the Doctor snogging each other out of her head.

Maybe nothing more would happen. Maybe they’d contain the slime and come back up. But that would also involve another trip in the lift. Rose’s nails dug into the palm of her hand at the thought.

She jumped a mile as her phone rang again. She picked up to hear the irritated voice of the Doctor.

“Well done Jack, now we’re stuck,” he grumbled. “How are we supposed to contain the slime from in here?”

Rose didn’t know where they were stuck but had a sneaking suspicion Jack hadn’t done it entirely by accident. She smiled to herself at his mischievousness, and butterflies rumbled around in her stomach.

“Don’t worry too much about it, my team will keep it under control,” Jack replied. “We deal with this sort of thing all the time remember?”

She heard the Doctor sigh in annoyance, and she knew he was giving Jack the ‘I know better than you’ look.

“You may think you’ve got everything under control but these things have a way of getting out of hand very quickly,” he continued. “Believe me, I know.”

There was silence for a few moments, and Rose strained to hear to make sure she wasn’t missing anything.

“Fine, we’ll play it your way. No-one is coming to save us and we’re doomed,” Jack said cockily. “May as well not waste the time we have left then, right?”

There was the sound of movement followed by a small noise of protest from the Doctor, then that soft, wet sound again. Jack was kissing him again. Rose felt her knees buckle a little, listening to the heavy breathing.

“Wait…” the Doctor gasped between kisses. “Jack…”

She heard Jack chuckle softly and didn’t stop what he was doing.

“Come on Doctor, we might die, this might really be it this time,” he murmured. “We should make the most of the situation, don’t you think?”

Rose heard the rustling of clothes again, and swallowed hard as she imagined Jack undressing the Doctor. She could now also hear the Doctor letting out soft, throaty noises of pleasure, and it drove her crazy listening to him enjoy himself so much.

It was almost painful that she could only imagine what was happening. Fortunately, Jack was attempting to give her a running commentary by explaining how much he liked sucking the Doctor’s earlobes, and kissing the skin of his throat.

She thought she might die when he said how much he liked the Doctor’s ass and was looking forward to seeing it soon without much clothing on. The Doctor grunted in response, and Rose heard them stop for a moment.

“You talk too much,” the Doctor noted. “Let me help you with that.”

This was followed by a thump and then a grunt from Jack, which Rose figured was the Doctor pinning him again the wall to kiss him. Both of them were breathing hard now and letting out soft groans as they kissed and groped each other.

Rose felt weak in the knees and was having a hard time controlling her breathing too. She leaned on the nearby counter for support, her skin becoming hot from the aural stimulation.

It took all of her control to keep quiet when she heard Jack groan loudly, and she knew instantly where the Doctor was touching him.

“Oh Doctor…those hands…” Jack breathed.

No more words followed, only stifled moans and Jack’s breaths coming in hard and shallow.

“I want you to come for me Jack,” the Doctor growled, his voice dark and heavy with desire.

Jack whimpered softly at this, and Rose felt a shiver run though her body.

“At this rate…it won’t be long…” Jack gasped. “And I haven’t even touched you yet…”

Rose heard the shifting of bodies and more rustling of clothes.

“I want to feel you too…” Jack whispered.

A low groan emerged from the Doctor, and Rose felt her heard skip a beat. She could just imagine those two half-dressed, hands down each other’s trousers, kissing and stimulating each other. It was driving her mad.

She silently wondered if it was possible for someone to spontaneously combust from sexual frustration. Maybe she would be the first.

Rose jumped a mile and quickly slammed her phone on mute as the Torchwood team came barrelling in the doorway behind her.

“Where’s Jack? Is he still down there?” Owen demanded to know.

They were carrying large spray packs of what Rose assumed was the slime neutraliser. She nodded numbly at him, and watched as they pushed past her into the lift. Gathering herself together, she quickly jumped in with them before the doors closed.

It seemed an achingly long time before they reached the bottom, and she discretely held her phone up to her ear as the Torchwood team exited and spread out.

Desperate moans of the Doctor and Jack echoed in her ear as they continued their frantic groping of one another.

She stumbled out of the lift, watching as the others hosed down the slime that covered just about everything in sight. The purple goo began to fizz and disintegrate, and Rose wandered after Gwen, still listening to Jack and the Doctor on the verge of climax.

Gwen wandered down a passageway, and then stopped, pulling open a heavy, iron door.

“Jesus!!” she cried, startled.

Rose bolted up behind her and the scene in front of her eyes was the one she had imagined in her mind as she’d listened in. The Doctor was pinned against one wall by Jack, half-dressed with his hair a ruffled mess.

His tie and Jack were strewn on the floor, along with Jack’s coat, and his shirt was unbuttoned completely. The Doctor’s trousers were undone, somewhat pushed down, with Jack’s hand lost somewhere inside them.

Similarly, the Doctor’s hand was pushed down Jack’s boxers, and his other hand gripped the back of Jack’s neck as they kissed.

The Doctor suddenly froze in horror as he realised they had been discovered, and he quickly slipped his hand out of Jack’s trousers. Jack did the same, only more slowly, and turned to see Gwen and Rose staring at them. He grinned sheepishly.

By this time, the rest of the Torchwood team had come running.

“No, it’s not Jesus. It’s Jack fucking the Doctor,” Owen remarked. “But I could see how you could get the two confused.”

The Torchwood team soon recovered from their shock and went back to neutralising the slime. The Doctor’s gaze shifted to Rose, and he hurriedly began pulling his clothes back on.

“Rose — um — it’s just — wait — it’s not what you think — ” he stammered. “I thought we were going to die- what I mean is- it wasn’t…”

The Doctor trailed off, running out of explanations. By this time, Rose had recovered from the shock and was trying to suppress a grin as she met Jack’s gaze. Jack zipped up his trousers and reached for his coat.

“Close but no climax,” he murmured, with a wink. “Maybe next time.”

The Doctor still looked dumbfounded as Rose giggled, following Jack as he made his way out of the storage room. She grinned back at the Doctor, giving him a wink as she left.

“Maybe he does dance, yeah?” she said to Jack, her voice echoing down the hall.

The Doctor stared at the empty doorway, stunned.

“I do dance,” he muttered to himself. “I do.”


End file.
